


With You

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DPR LIVE (Musician), Hong Dabin, K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, dpr - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Lazy day with Dabin.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

This wasn’t how Dabin thought he would be spending his day off. He had expected to go out on a date with you or just have you come over so he could catch up with you, maybe get a little intimate along the way with you. Instead, he was hunched over your incredibly low bathroom sink washing makeup brushes.

He didn’t even know this was a thing. “Girls actually do this once a week?” he called out to you. After dating you he realized how many secrets women had. Because you were so real and open about being yourself there was nothing you hid from Dabin.  After he was finished with the one in his hand he placed it with the rest on top of the towel you had laid out for him.

“They should but some don’t. Girls are lazy too and sometimes we just put it off.” Just as he was about to turn the faucet off you came in with another handful of brushes. 

“More!?” 

“Those were just face brushes now we have to do the eye ones,” you responded with a giggle knowing this was all knew to him. “I’ll do these-”

“No, I’ll do it,” he took the brushes out of your hand. He admitted he had actually found it pretty calming to watch the water change color until there was nothing left and it was clean.

“You’re the best,” you complimented him as you stood back and watched him thoroughly clean your brushes. A smile inadvertently taking over your face as you felt happy to have such a helpful boyfriend. It made you want to show him how much you appreciated it. Without warning, you leaned in and placed a single kiss on his cheek.

Dabin was caught off guard, as a result, he blushed. His cheeks were pushed up by his cute smile as he turned to face you. That was your chance to kiss him properly. You leaned in once more and let your lips grace the softness of his. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once the work was finished Dabin looked to you for suggestions on what to do. “Now that we finished why don’t we go out together?”

“Go out, like this?” You motioned to your bare face. With your make up brushes drying you couldn’t apply any makeup so you were less than willing to go out in public with Dabin. 

“What’s wrong? I think you look beautiful today.” Dabin smoothly took your hand in his trying to convince you to not stay indoors all day. His smile turned to laughter as he inched closer to you. “Come on, let’s go out.”

He was just too cute to resist. You exhaled loudly, “Fine, but where do you want to go?”

“Nowhere in particular…” he trailed off thinking. He just wanted to spend some time with you. Love was a strange thing, it had Dabin’s mind going blank. “What about you?”

“How about we take a walk and see where we end up?” you shrugged your shoulders as you suggested the idea. The area around your apartment was very scenic and there were many shops along the way. You figured something might catch both your interest.

Dabin nodded in agreement, as long as he was with you he was happy. 

As you began your walk you immediately spotted your neighbor as she too was on her way out. She was a sweet elderly lady who always greeted you kindly when she saw you. “Hello, sweet beautiful Y/N.”

You smiled brightly at her for having added one too many adjectives before your name. “Mrs. Kim you’re always making me blush. I’m not all those things.”

“You are all those and more don’t be so modest. I was an editor for a beauty magazine back in my younger years and I swear you could have been on the cover.” The elderly woman laughed knowing very well that you were starting to get shy.

Dabin’s angelic laughter joined hers. 

“Isn’t that right young man?”

Dabin didn’t hesitate to agree, “Yeah it is.”

 “Say Y/N is this young man your boyfriend?”

You had forgotten to introduce him as you got carried away in the flattery. “Yes, this is my boyfriend Hong Dabin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Dabin’s smile made Mrs. Kim miss her youth. “A handsome guy for a beautiful girl.”

Now both you and Dabin were feeling shy. 

After saying goodbye to her Dabin was left feeling with higher self-confidence and you could see it. He was standing taller; his hand had moved from yours to around your waist now. “Mrs. Kim sure is something isn’t she?”

“Is she always like that? She could be a motivational speaker.”

You laughed at his joke, but it was true, “she really could.”

 

* * *

 

 

As you walked you could feel Dabin starring at you. “What?”

“Nothing,” he looked away every time you caught him but then would go back to looking at you. 

“I love you Dabin but if you keep staring at me I’m going to punch you.” 

“What, why?” he chuckled. 

“Because you’re just staring at me silently. What if I do that to you?”

“I would like it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

You looked up at him and didn’t look away as you tried to prove that it was strange to just stare at someone silently. To passers-by, it seemed you two were having a staring competition.

Dabin didn’t back down as he too stared at you. 

The longer it went on the stranger you felt. Your eyes started to water a bit but he looked fine, so you decided to cheat. You held his shoulders and pulled him down to give him a kiss. He immediately closed his eyes and so did you. The kiss didn’t last long, you were in public so you made sure to keep it PG and backed away. “I win!”

“You cheated!” Dabin wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you in to place a kiss on the top of your head. “Now you have to do what I say.”

“We didn’t even make a bet.”

“We weren’t really playing anything either but you decided to shout that you won, you cheater.” 

“Fine,” you knew you were guilty. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to go out with me.”

Your head tilted in confusion, “Aren’t we already going out?”

“Yeah, but I want to go out with you forever.” 

“Deal,” you giggled. “Now I won’t have to wash my own makeup brushes ever again.”

“Just leave it to me,” Dabin was more than happy to help you out for the rest of his life. Chores were never a pain to do when he was with you. As long as he was with you everything else didn’t matter. 


End file.
